The New One
by DA-member.7
Summary: A young girl, a pick-pocket in training, is severely hurt in a personal attempt to get things. She ends up at the building where Jimmy, Peter, and the crew stay. Will they allow her in and accept her for being a girl? Or as soon as she is healed, is she back to the streets. Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

I'm running down the street clutching my side, trying to keep it from bleeding. I had gotten stabbed in the side by an angry jewelry saler. I was attempting to get anything I could sell or trade for food. I'm starving! My stomach has far from caved in. It has practically eaten every bit of fat I had in by body that could be eaten.

I am stumbling up stairs to a fencing studio. I fall on all fours in front of the door. I shakily life a hand and bang on the door so whoever is there can hear it oved the rain. My hand fallsand slaps the wood planks.

I hear the door slide open. I look up. Although its burry, I make out a tall lanky male figure with unkept brown hair and has a hat over it. He crouches down by me. I grab his arm before he gets up and walks away.

"H-Help m-me..." I say before I collapse.

Could I be dead?

**I watched this ('Neverland' 2011, Syfy) and was like, "Oh my gosh! Best version next to the original of Peter Pan ever!" and so i made a FF. Another Neverland FF will be up in a while. Maybe after this is done. Sorry its short. It's a bit of a sampler.**

**If you read my Harry Potter FF, I feel horrible! I have severe writer's block on them! I'm trying my best! I'm so sorry!**

**Review and let me know what you think! **

**I need y'alls (I'm from Oklahoma) help with this story. Send in these things in a Review:**

**Name for the girl?**

**How will everyone(group or individual) react to having a girl in the house, especially Peter and Jimmy?**

**Does anybody have a crush on her?**

**How does she react around the boys?**

**Does she like anybody?**

**Let me know!**

**Thanks! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

My eyes flutter open slowly. The room is spinning and there is a mass of different colors all in my face.

"Is it a... is it a girl?" a young boy asks. I smile slightly. I rub my eye and lay my hand on my forehand.

"Girl, wake up." someone says next to me. I take a deep breath and sit up, my head down and my hair covering my face. I rub my face.

"Peter, boys, back away from her. She just woke up after being stabbed. Give her some room." an older male voice said. I turn around and see a man standing at the top of some stairs. I bring my legs over the side. I suck in a big breath. My face scrunchs up as I grip my side.

"What happened?" the man at the stairs and I asked at the same time. I looked away from him and looked at the group of boys sitting on the floor in front of the couch I was laying on.

Four younger boys were sitting on there knees at the edge while three older boys were standing behind them. One was glaring at me. He had horribly kept brown hair and gorgeous brown eyes.

Another had a long face and wild brown hair... He was the boy that found me! Finally. A familiar face, or... outline.

The third had curly blonde hair. He had blue-ish eyes that were quite beautiful.

"What is your name?" the boy with unkept brown hair asks as the man on the stairs walks down them.

"A-Annie. Annie Gibbons." I reply.

"Can we call you Gibbs?" a younger boy with green eyes, black hair, and a hat said. I smiled.

"Of course." he smiled and the other three boys on the floor smiled too. I look up and see that none of the older boys were smiling. I looked over to the man. He was standing next to the sofa.

"Boys. Be nice and introduce yourselves." the man said. The boy who asked if he could call me 'Gibbs' introduced himself first.

"I'm Tootles. Its nice to meet you." he says politely. I smile.

"Hello, Tootles."

"I'm Twins." a boy with shorter blonde hair and a news boy hat said.

"Slightly." a heavy set boy said.

"I'm Nibs." a boy with dark skin said. I looked up to the three older boys. They had their backs to me and were whispering. Eventually, they turned around and eyed me. Then they walked out. The boy with the unkept hair grabbed the older mans sleeve. My mouth was slightly open. Before the boys left, the older man turned around.

"Boys. Go upstairs and practice. We have a new project coming up." the boys got off the floor and sprinted up the stairs. I was left by myself on the couch. I stand up and wrap the blanket around my shoulders. I walk bare-foot over to a window. I look out and stare. I sit on the window sill and lean my head on the wall behind it. I cuddle into the blanket and hum to myself an old tune my father would sing to me before he died.

I stopped humming when someone tapped my shoulder. I turned my head to see the tall boy with the long face.

"Hi. I'm Fox. Sorry about earlier. Peter and Curly just didn't know..." he trailed off.

"Didn't know if they could trust me?" I place.

"Yeah." he said cautiously. I give a half smile and turn back to the window.

"Its fine, you know. I dont really care. By tonight, I'll be out of you boys' hair for good. Lets just hope that that'll be that last time." I say.

"What? You're leaving so soon?" he asked in surprise. I turn back to him.

"Can we... Can we just drop the subject? Anyways, where are your friends?" I ask a little more harshly then intended.

"Talking to Jimmy."

"Jimmy?" I ask as he sits on the sill across from me.

"The man. I take it he didnt introduce himself."

"No. Its fine, though. I'm used to it." I say quietly.

"What does that mean?" he asks.

"Nothing." I snap.

"Oh..."

"I'm sorry, Fox. I'm just..." I drop my head into my hands and rub my forehead. "I'm just a bit on edge."

"Its alright. We've all had those days." he says with a smile. The curly haired boy and brown haired boy come over. I sit up straighter and tense my shoulders.

"Hello, Gibbs." the blonde one said.

"Hi."

"Annie, this is Curly. Curly, this is Annie." Fox said.

"Annie is to girl-ish. And if Jimmy gets what he wants, like he always does, then she'll go by Gibbs. So get used to it, girl." the brown haired boy said coldly towards me. I turn my heads toward the window and ball my fist under the blanket. I scowl out the window.

"Well, Gibbs, that is Peter. Peter, Gibbs." Fox said again.

"So I've heard." he said coldly again. I had to say something or I was going to hit him or Fox or Curly. I turn my head and face Peter, not even bothering about my scowl.

"I dont know what your deal is with women. But, while I'm here or around you, do me a favor and drop it. Its quite rude and I doubt any other lady would want to hear it. And I dont think anybody else wants to hear it either." I sneered, staring intently into his eyes.

"What right do you have to say that to me, girl?" he asks stepping closer. I hop off the window sill and landed gracefully on my feet. Peter and I are standing eye to eye now.

"I believe I have just about every right you do when it comes to the point of you critizing me because I'm not an ignorant _boy _like you." I said. He lifted an eyebrow and his head cocked sideways.

"Is that so?"

"I believe it is." my voice shakes slightly but I hold my head up.

"You two stop right now!" the male voice, or Jimmy, shouted from the stairs. Peter and Curly turn around while I back up next to Fox who is now standing.

"Jimmy, I was only-" Peter began.

"About to strike her. I saw your posture. You have the same posture every time you hit someone." Jimmy says as he walks over. My eyes widen. He was going to hit me?! I walk closer to Fox. I look at him.

"Was he really going to?" I whisper to him in disbelief. He looked hesitantly at me but nodded. I blink in surprise then turn back to Jimmy.

"Jimmy, I was not!" Peter tried to convince Jimmy that he wasn't going to hit me. I could hear the lie in his voice.

"Gibbs, may I speak with you?" Jimmy addressed me. My eyes widen and I slowly walk forward to him. He turns and walks away. I follow. We walk into an office area which I guess is his.

"So, sir, you wanted to speak with me?" I ask reluctantly as I stand by a chair.

"Please, sit, Gibbs. I-"

"Can you call me Anne? Its not to girly. I just dont particularly like Gibbs." I say as I sit in the chair.

"Of course. I understand. Now, I was wanting to explain to you what we do. We are a group of pick-pockets. I have found all of these boys and have cared for them like my own, except with a few adjustments that wouldn't matter. When Fox brought you in last night, I noticed how easy it was for him to carry you. I had an idea. What if you became apart of the group? Would you like that? I could work with Peter on how to act around women, if thats a problem." I was shocked. He wants me to be a pick-pocket with him and the crew.

"Um... But, wouldn't it be weird any? Me being a girl living in a house with a bunch of boys? And besides, I'm not even healthy." I stood up and lifted my top I knicked from... I dont even remember. I just know that I was able to sneak a whole boys outfit. Well, I lifted the top up to just below my "upper chest" to reveal my caved in stomach.

"But, thats just it! That'll help. We can find you a dirty dress. You would go to the door of a families home and distract them. While you're distracting them. It'll give us a chance to sneak in and get what we need. Anne, are you a good actress?" It was an odd question.

"I... I dont know. I believe I'm alright." I see a twinkle in his eyes. He leans over the desk and whispers.

"Well, I'm going to put you up to a test. It'll also test the boys to see how they react to a meltdown. Here's the plan..."

**Cliffhanger! The next chapter will start out in a different POV. Just so you know.**

**I'd like to thank HazelEyeSs for helping me out with this chapter.**

**If you want to add anything to the story, review and I will figure out a way to work it in!**

**Love you all! Bye! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

~Peter POV~

"HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT?! No way in hell would I do such a thing!" Annie screams from inside Jimmy's office. What is going on in there?

"Then why dont you just go jump off the roof? I'm trying to be good to you and you are throwing it in my face." Jimmy yells back.

"Maybe I will!"

"Go ahead!"

"Fine." The door flies open and Annie comes storming out.

"Gibbs, whats going on?" Curly asks. She ignores him and storms to a window. Oh god! She's going to jump! She slides through the window and climbs up like I do. I follow her. Curly and Fox follow me. When we get up, she's on her toes and on the edge.

"Get down, Gibbs!" I say firmly. She turns and looks at me. Tears were streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry, boys. All of you. I just... I cant do this anymore..." she turns around and walks closer to the edge.

"No...no..." she lifts a foot off and falls. "ANNIE!" I scream. I feel something well in my eyes. For the first time in almost a year, I'm about to cry. "Shite!" I yell and fall to my knees. I drop my head in my hands and sob.

"Peter?" a voice asks. I look up and see Annie standing in front of me.

"But you jumped..." I say in disbelief as I stand.

"It was a test. For both me and for you the boys. I guess we all passed."

"Whats going on Peter?" someone asks. I turn around and see Tootles standing in the door with a worried expression on his face. I smile warmingly.

"Nothing. Go practice we have our new project. I have to talk to Jimmy, as well. Come on, Toodles. I'll help you with that manuveur you needed help with." Peter pushed past me and patted Toodles on the back. They walked down through the window and disappeared.

"Gibbs... Are you alright?" Curly asks. I look up and smile.

"I'm fine. Call me Anne. Jimmy said that was better than Annie and it wasn't to girly or anything. Speaking of, I need to go speak with him." I drop my head and go back through the window. I see a fireplace, but its empty.

I go over and start to light a fire. It was quite cold. When I make the fire, I go and sit on the couch and watch it burn. I always liked the way fire dances in place. It was quite beautiful.

"Anne?" I jump. Jimmy was standing at the end of the stairs.

"Jimmy, I've been meaning to talk to you. I just got distracted..." I say, standing up.

"Its quite alright. I've been wanting to speak with you and the boys." he said. He walks up the stairs and yells for the boys to come down. In a couple minutes, everyone but Fox, Peter, and Curly were by the fireplace.

"Where are the older boys?" Slightly asks.

"I dont know. I last saw Fox and Curly, they were on the roof. But last I saw Peter, he was taking to work with Tootles with something." I say. "I'm gonna go check the roof." I stand and go and climb out the window. I climb up and here them talking. I stop before I am seen and listen.


	4. Chapter 4

"So, do you like Anne?" Curly asks.

"What? Why do you ask?" Fox and Peter ask at the same time.

"Because, well. Peter, you called her by her name. You never do that. And Fox... You just seem to like her. I see the way you look at her." Curly explains.

"Fox, do you?" Peter asks.

"Do you?" Fox asks.

"Yes." Fox and Peter say again.

"So you do? Both of you like her?" Curly confirms.

"Yeah, I do. Do you think she likes either of us?" Fox asks.

"Well, I think she definently took a liking to Nibs, Twins, Slightly, and Tootles." I smile. I did. They are younger and need a motherly or sisterly figure to help keep them in check. They all do. Even Jimmy, sometimes.

"Yeah. She's like a sister to all of us." Curly said.

"Yeah... I guess. Well, I dont want to start anything. Let her pick who she likes." Fox suggests.

"Agreed. May the best man win." Peter said. I took that as my cue to go up.

"Boys, Jimmy would like to speak with all of us down by the fireplace." I say. Fox and Peter looked happy but Curly... Not so much.

"Alright." They went in but I pulled Curly back before either of us went in.

"I heard. I dont know yet. I'm just gonna give it time." I say quietly. He just nodded and we walked in together. Peter looked jealous and Fox looked down. I sit on the ground next to Tootles and Twins. Nibs sits on my opposite side. Tootles leans his head on my shoulder.

"You tired, little man?" I ask looking down at him.

"Yeah. A little. Peter and I worked really hard today."

"Pratice makes perfect. Just dont give up. Alright?"

"Alright." Jimmy walks in with a board with a diagram on it.

"Alright boys. Lets-"

"I'm still here, Jimmy." I mumble. Nibs and Tootles laugh. I smile.

"Whats so- Oh! Anne I didn't see you. Alright, boys and Anne, lets begin. This is a diagram for the next project." he went on about times and locations then he split us into groups.

"Fox, Slightly, and Nibs. You will be here in case of emergency. Tootles and Twins, you two are here. Curly and Anne, you two will start here. Anne, you will run and run into the group of people. Try and get what you can without being caught. And use those wicked acting skills. All of you. Curly, act mad. Anne, be scared. The rest of you, sneak in and out and try not to be noticable. Understood?"

"Yes, Jimmy." Everyone says.

"Good. Now, Fox, Curly, and Peter, take Anne up to the studio and show her a few things, would you?"

"Of course!" the boys said cheerily. I smile and stand. I follow them up the stairs. I spend a little while fencing with Curly, then I do some running excersizes with Fox. Now, its my hand-to-hand combat skills with Peter.

Oh boy...

**I feel guilty. I kept think that I uploaded but I didnt. Thanks to everyone that reads this! Love you all! **

**If you want to add anything in the story, review it. It can be later on in the story or in the next chapter. I gladly accept all suggestions.**

**:) Love y'all!**


	5. Chapter 5

~THE NEXT DAY~

Oh the joy of my first real steal.

We are all going to our places. We had some slight adjustments made. So, now, its Curly and Nibs are chasing Tootles and I. Slightly and Twins are coming in at the cue that Peter sends and Fox is our back-up. You know, incase anything happens.

Tootles and I are running and yelling for help. Tears are brewing in my eyes. I'm actually scared by the threats Curly and Nibs are yelling at us. If only they knew...

We run into the crowd of men and begin slipping things from there pockets. I dont exactly know what I was taking. I just know that I'm shoving things into my slacks. I hear the call for Slightly and twins. I feel their bodies intertwine into the mass group of bodies. I hear peter's signal stop so I run out of the group and around a corner to the designated meeting place. While I wait for the others, I try to control my breathing. I hear footsteps and my breathing picks up again. I wrap my head in my arms.

"Anne?" I hear Tootles ask cautiously. I know I should be calm but I just spazz. I start crying into my knees and try and push myself into the wall.

"Go away!" I shout. "Please dont hurt me..." I mumble. I mumble something else, but I'm not sure what it was. Even if it was important, I doubt they could here me. I feel someone crouch infront of me. A small hand is put on my knee. I shakily look up to see Fox.

"Are you alright, Anne?" he asks soothingly. I nod and stand up.

"I'm fine. Just got lost somewhere." I say as I walk off and wipe my eyes. I am the first to White Chapel Fencing Academy, the boys following behind me at a fair distence. I see Jimmy working with some men on the practice floor. I swiftly walk along the wall and go downstairs. I hear the boys come in behind me. As I hear footsteps coming down the stairs, I go over to the fireplace and light a fire. They all come in shortly after.

Curly and Nibs go and sit at a chest. Fox comes in and sits next to me, Twins goes and starts cooking sausage links or something, Tootles comes and sits on my lap, and Slightly is by the window. Peter comes in and starts to walk by us. As he does, Fox congratuates him and drops and a note in my lap. I unfold it and start to read it and role my eyes:

Anne, you did a good job today. I can't wait to see what you knicked! -Peter

Really, Peter? Really?

Jimmy comes downstairs as Twins sits with Curly and Nibs and Peter cooks the sausage.

"I've got a nice job for you boys... and girl." he adds with a smirk. I smile and adjust Tootles hat. He looks flushed.

"How nice?" Curly asks, sitting up, interested.

"Harbottles Antiques." he says proudly. My eyes widen. I push Tootles off my and set him in my chair.

"Are you mad?" Curly and I ask.

"You're ready." Jimmy says.

"No we're not!" I shout. Everyone looks at me shocked. That was my first outburst. Ever.

"That place is tighter than the tower." Nibs says. I walk over and stand next to Slightly.

"We'll get knicked for sure." Curly says. "Sorry, Jimmy. Too dangerous." he sits back down. I walk over next to him.

"I think its a brilliant idea." Peter says. I laugh and turn to him.

"Of course you would think that. Have you ever even tried getting in there?" I ask. He stands with a confused expression.

"What do you mean?" Tootles asks.

"I mean, thats where I got stabbed. I was trying to rob the bakery next door and I was running past when the night guard came out and stabbed me. It is too dangerous." I said in a semi-monotone voice.

"Are you serious, Anne?" Curly asks, bewildered.

"Dead serious." I turn around and walk up the stairs to Jimmy's office. I pace around and wait for him to come up, knowing he would.

"Jimmy, we're ready." Peter says as he and Jimmy walk in.

"Jimmy, no. Dont let them." I say as I stand from my seat.

"Anne, why would you even care?" Peter asks.

"Did you not hear me down there? I got stabbed by the night guard at Harbottles. The guards are vicious," I say to Peter. "Dont let them, Jimmy." I say in a whisper. I dont know what I would do if Tootles or Twins or Slightly or Nibs or any of them got hurt. I dont know...

**Its been ages, I know. I got grounded from my computer, but I got it back! Yay! So, here it was. Surprising quick back story about how Anne got stabbed. **

**Review if you want a whole, real, back story about Anne! **

**Love y'all!**


	6. Chapter 6

Later that evening, I spend a little time with the younger boys. I give them all a decent brush through their mangy hair. Do they ever brush? Apparently not. Now, I am sitting cross-legged with my back to the fire, Twins in my lap, a book about pirates in his, Tootles in Nibs' lap, Nibs next to me, and Slightly sitting across from us. I read to the three younger boys, with Nibs' help. He reads the voices in a male voice because I cant make mine go low. After about an hour of reading, Jimmy comes down and watches us. Peter, Curly, and Fox were all arguing about something. I dont know what. And honestly, I dont care. Jimmy laughed along with us and even looked down while I comforted Twins, who was a bit upset at one part. We stopped reading the story when it was time for supper and Jimmy left. Fox and I had a hilarious battle for who was making dinner.

"Anne, I'm making dinner." Fox said as he pointed to me with a spoon. I pointed to him with a wooden spoon and put my hand on my hip.

"How do I know you'll make it right and wont poison us?" I asked.

"True point, but I think I am responsible enough on how not to poison us."

"I'm cooking." I say as I go over to the stove.

"No way! I always cook." He says as he bumps his hip on me. Because I am short next to him, his hip bumped my shoulder.

"Oh, stop it. Dont be rediculous. I'm cooking tonight. Think of it as my way of saying thanks for letting me stay."

"No need to fret about dinner now. We have a mission to go on." Peter says quietly as he comes down the stairs.

"What do you mean, Peter?" Fox asks.

"I mean, we are going to Harbottles and we will eat upon our return." Peter said. I giggle.

"When did you become so poetic?" I ask as I begin to put things away.

"Since... I dont know, really," he says. "Alright, everyone. Come here around the fire." everyone follows him over to the fireplace. Well, everyone except me. I hear Peter explaining how they are getting into Harbottles. I was shocked. Peter was going against Jimmy! I spun around, away from the stove.

"You are not, Peter! You can't go against Jimmy!" I screech. The other boys looked at me confused but Peter just come over.

"Shut up! I want to prove something to him. We're ready, Anne."

"No, you're not! You're being senseless! Stay, Peter, _please_." I'm practically begging him.

"I'm not promising anything." And with that he left. The boys all stared at me.

"You're crying, Anne." Curly says.

"What- Oh!" I quickly wipe my eyes with the back of my hand. "Sorry. I just... I dont know what I'd do if any of you got hurt. You're all like brothers to me. I just..." I began sobbing into my hands and curled into a ball on the floor. I cry for a moment then I feel hands grip underneath my elbows.

The strong but gentle hands pull me up and into their chest. I sob into their chest as they shush me and stroke my hair.

"We'll be fine. Truly. We'll come back. You'll see. I promise." the smooth irish voice flows into my ear. Fox always knew just the right things to say, didn't he? I pull away and wipe my eyes. I look up into Fox's cool blue ones and we just stare. He smiles and leans in. He pecks my forehead. But that doesn't stop me from blushing.

"Fox..." I say quietly.

"Its alright. You need sleep. Come on. Curly offered his bed." his grip still on my elbows, he guides my shaking body over to the bed in the corner between the stairs and wall, beneath a window. That was Curly's bed.

He laid me down and pulled the blanket up to my shaking shoulders. My body continued to rack, but suddenly began to slow down when he kissed me on the forehead and promised me again that they'd come back.

Little did I know that that might've been the last time I got to see him. And I didnt get to tell him what I wanted to the most-

That I loved him.

**I feel like a horrible person for not updating! :( **

**How'd you like my awful cliffy?**

**Did you know that cliff-hangers originated from Charles Dickens, when in the third chapter of his first novel he had a character hanging from a cliff on his finger nails? *FUN FACT!***

**If you want/need/hope/ARE DYING for something certain to happen, review! **

**Reviews are awesome, you should write one. :)**


End file.
